Turret
Turrets are unmanned weapons fixed on ceilings and floors and which are capable of sensing and attacking targets that are hostile to the organization to which they belong. They are often coordinated with a security camera and four types exist. The minigun turret appears in Deus Ex, Deus Ex: Invisible War and Deus Ex: Human Revolution. The flame turret and the rocket turret appear only in Deus Ex: Invisible War. The Typhoon turret only appears in The Missing Link DLC for Deus Ex: Human Revolution. ''Deus Ex'' Minigun turret The only type of turret in Deus Ex. They can be either on the ceiling or on the ground and are almost invulnerable to all damage except explosives, a Shotgun loaded with sabot shells or a Sniper Rifle bullet at Master skill level. They are always coordinated with a security camera or alarm sounder panel (except in the damaged MJ12 Ocean Lab), otherwise they do not fire in JC Denton's view and remain neutral. ''Deus Ex: Invisible War'' Minigun turret A new model of minigun turret appears in Invisible War. It is the most common type of stationary defense in the game and is almost always accompanied by a security camera. They are easy to avoid, being stationary and blatantly obvious, but are extremely damaging. Taking one on head-to-head with a small arm is suicidal. It is best to take pot-shots at them from cover with the EMP Converter weapon mod or to disable them. These are usually mounted to ceilings. Locations *Cairo Arcology Level 107, on the ceiling near the door of the main room. *Cairo Arcology Level 110 Bay 24, on the ceiling in the 2nd floor. Flame turret Less common than the minigun turret, they are more deadly if Alex Denton happens to be unlucky enough to get caught by one. The flame turret has a range disadvantage, letting the Alex take it on any way he/she wants to except melee. They are always mounted to the ground. Rocket turret The least common turret and the most powerful. The rocket turret has an extremely long range - and will fire at the player from far away. A single rocket can kill Alex, so he/she has to be careful around these. They are always mounted to the ground. ''Deus Ex: Human Revolution'' Minigun turret These turrets are always found on the ground and have 2 miniguns attached to the top. They have a red or blue ring at their base which shows whether the turret is alerted or not. These are not secured to the ground, so Adam Jensen may pick them up and use them as personal weapons. A more rare variant is the ceiling turret. Those are fixed to the ceiling and cannot be moved. They can only be turned off or reprogrammed to attack enemies. Turret Control: This skill is particularly useful when combined with the "Move Heavy Objects" ability. It allows you to pick up the turret (and throw it, for no damage and 1/4 energy cell cost) and use it for an extended period of combat engagements. The Turret must be sitting properly on its base to lock and fire at enemies, or you can hold the turret and it will fire from your arms. This method saves a lot of ammunition. (Spoiler...) You are able to bring a turret into the boss fight with Namir. Draw him close to the turret and destabilize his cloaking with a gunshot or explosion and the turret will lock on and finish him in about 8 seconds. Destroying a turret awards 45 XP. Locations *Inside Sarif Industries's Milwaukee plant. *Inside FEMA's underground facility in Highland Park. *Inside Picus Communications in Montreal. *Outside lower area at Belltower Dock Yard in Hengsha (ceiling). *Inside warehouse at Belltower Dock Yard in Hengsha (ground). Typhoon turret Only found in The Missing Link, these turrets are hidden in the ground but rise when an alarm sounds. 2 or 3 lasers emit from the center, and cover a circle-shaped area as the turret spins. Upon detecting a human, the turret spins and releases a hail of 10mm grenades, similar to those used in the Typhoon Explosive System. They are not controlled by a security camera. Strangely, the lasers cut off over a short distance, and it is possible to be in direct sight of the Turret without setting it off, so long as Jensen is not close enough to touch the lasers. This is impossible, as lasers must bounce off of a surface and back into a sensor to accurately detect intruders, but was most likely the developers choice to make the turret more balanced. These turrets are heavily resilient to firearms, as they can take 9 bullets from Burke's Revolver to destroy. EMP grenades remain effective against them. The Stun gun can disable the turret for a short time. As the lasers spin fairly slowly it is trivial to walk around these turrets without setting them off. Locations *Rifleman Bank Station **Hallways connecting the offices and Cargo holds **3rd level of Detention Block B Deus Ex: Mankind Divided Gallery ''Deus Ex: Invisible War'' TurretIW.jpg|Minigun turret concept art TurretsmgIW.jpg|Flame turret/rocket turret concept art ''Deus Ex: Human Revolution'' Ceilingturret-dx3.png|Ceiling turret Carryingturret.jpg|Adam Jensen firing a turret he picked up DX3 auto turret.jpeg|Turret concept art Claymore EMP Turret concept.jpg|Concept art of Typhoon turrets used in The Missing Link ''Deus Ex: Mankind Divided'' MD turret ground render.jpg|Ground turret render MD turret renders.jpg|Turret renders ru:Турель Category:Technology Category:Deus Ex enemies Category:Deus Ex: Invisible War enemies Category:Deus Ex: Human Revolution enemies Category:Deus Ex: Mankind Divided enemies